Smile Like You Mean It
by mjbanton321
Summary: Gone fanfic. Set before the FAYZ. When Diana insults Caine, what will Drake and Caine do? M for language, sexual violence, mild-moderate violence (will be stronger later), heavy drug use, nudity and smut.
1. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: A Gone fanfic, set before the FAYZ. I like this first song. It gives me a nice feeling. WARNING: Smut!**

_Save some face,_

_You know you've only got one,_

_Change your ways,_

_While you're young._

Caine looked over at the new girl in Coates. Attractive.

'Fuckable,' he thought to himself. 'Yeah, that's a better word.' Caine smiled to himself as his henchman, Drake Merwin walked over to Caine's lunch table, the one that no-one else sat at.

"Soren," Drake nodded.

"Merwin," Caine began to say. "That girl over there, what's her name?" Drake laughed.

"That," Drake chuckled. "Is Diana Ladris. My little birdie told me that she's a right slutty bitch."

"How would he know?" Caine asked.

"She fucked him," Drake said, now with a stern look on his face. "Anyway, want to go pick on some freshmen?"

"Not now." Caine dismissed Drake with a wave of his hand. Drake walked away, slightly frustrated. 'I could use this girl...' Caine thought. Then she walked over.

"Hi, I'm Diana." The girl held out her hand. She was greeted by Caine staring directly at her tits.

"You know, no-one ever sits here..." Caine murmured, still staring.

"Now I know you're Caine Soren. The girls here have said some _interesting _things about you." She laughed. "And can you stop staring at my tits please?"

"I wasn't in the first place," Caine mumbled, looking up at her face. Ok, now attractive and fuckable were both the right words.

_Boy,_

_One day you'll be a man,_

_Oh, girl,_

_He'll help you understand._

"Of course you weren't." Diana now had a huge plastic smile on her face.

_Smile like you mean it,_

_Smile like you mean it._

Caine had to blurt something out:

"Is it true that you-"

"Fuck a lot of guys?" Diana completed Caine's sentence. "Yeah, I'm this school's friendly neighbourhood whore." Diana had a massive amount of sarcasm in her voice that for some reason Caine couldn't pick up on.

"Really?"

"No!" Diana was surprised that Caine didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Guys here just make stuff up about the attractive one, don't they?"

"Huh," Caine shrugged his shoulders. "Never noticed that."

"You wouldn't have! You're one of those guys!"

_Looking back,_

_At sunsets on the Eastside,_

_We lost track,_

_Of the time._

Caine rose to his feet.

"Am I?" he yelled. "Please, tell who else!" Before Diana could open her mouth, Caine lashed out with a slap. "Bitch," he murmured as he walked off.

_Dreams,_

_Aren't what they used to be,_

_Some things,_

_Slide by so carelessly._

After school, Caine ran back to his house, instead of the usual bullying of innocent kids.

_Smile like you mean it,_

_Smile like you mean it._

He then heard someone pounding on the door. Mr and Mrs Soren were out. He slumped down the stairs and opened the door.

"Soren," Drake nodded and barged into the living room.

_And someone is calling my name,_

_From the back of the restaurant._

_And someone is playing a game,_

_In the house that I grew up in._

_And someone will drive her around,_

_Down the same streets that I did,_

_On the same streets that I did._

"What the fuck are you doing here, Merwin?" Caine had no idea what Drake was doing.

"I heard you had an encounter with the slut," Drake explained. "I have a revenge plan."

'Fuck,' Caine thought. 'Drake: Always has a revenge plan.' "What is it?" Caine sighed. Drake chuckled and made two fingers with one hand and made a circle with the other.

_Smile like you mean it,_

_Smile like you mean it,_

_Smile like you mean it,_

_Smile like you mean it._

"DP rape," Drake smiled and put the two fingers into the circle._  
_

_Oh, no!_

_Oh, no, no, no, no!_

_Oh, no!_

_Oh, no, no, no, no!_

Caine groaned.

'Drake: Always the sadist,' he thought. "OK, I'll do it." Drake grinned.

"This is gonna be fun."

**The song used was "Smile Like You Mean It" by The Killers.**


	2. Out Of The Black

Diana was sick. Sick of being called a slut, whore, all of that shit. Then one day, she finally decided to step outside for some fresh air. She looked around to check if anyone was there, and pulled out a cigarette. Diana had been smoking since she was thirteen. Then a man approached her, wearing a balaclava. Diana held up her finger.

"Fuck off, you paedo," Diana mumbled. The guy smiled, and knocked Diana out with his elbow. The next thing Diana knew, she was sitting in an abandoned warehouse sitting across from Caine Soren.

How_ did it feel_

_When it came alive and took you_

_Out of the black_

_ It broke your skin and snuck through_

_Every part of me_

_Every part of you._

"You're gagged and bound," Caine giggled. "And there's nothing you can do about it!" The guy who was wearing the balaclava, Drake Merwin, was naked behind Diana. That was when Diana realised that she was butt naked. And that she was about to be raped. Drake positioned his dick at Diana's pussy, and pushed in as hard as he could, showing no mercy. He repeated this process for the next five minutes, whilst Diana cried out in pain, and he cackled with glee.

_You made a fool out of me_

_And took the skin off my back running_

_So don't breathe when I talk_

_'Cause you haven't been spoken too_

_I got a gun for a mouth_

_And a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger from a heart_

_Beating blood from an empty pocket._

Caine started to strip, and Drake was quickening his pace. Diana cried out in pain as Caine finished stripping. He went behind and positioned his cock at her ass.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Diana mumbled. "Don't your think this is a bit too extr-" she was cut off by a scream. She realised it was from her. "SHIT!" she screamed, as Caine entered her.

_I never knew why_

_And you didn't care when_

_You closed every door_

_And washed away no sin._

After about five minutes Caine started to slow.

"Stop," he ordered Drake.

"Nah," Drake said. "I'm having to much fun."

"Drake," Caine pulled his dick out of Diana. "Stop." Diana was close to passing out.

"No." Drake's voice was cold, and had no emotion in.

"FUCK OFF!" Caine yelled, and with a swish of the hand sent him flying.

_And I promised you_

_Like you promised me_

_But those vows we made_

_We fucked them up for free._

Caine helped a confused Diana up.

"You'll never forgive me," Caine grumbled, as Drake's head lolled to the side and blood spilled out of his mouth. "I understand."

"Damn right," Diana snapped. Caine smirked and walked off.

_You made a fool out of me_

_And took the skin off my back running_

_So don't breathe when I talk_

_'Cause you haven't been spoken too_

_I got a gun for a mouth_

_And a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger from a heart_

_Beating blood from an empty pocket._

_You made a fool out of me_

_And took the skin off my back running_

_So don't breathe when I talk_

_'Cause you haven't been spoken too_

_I got a gun for a mouth_

_And a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger from a heart_

_Beating blood from an empty pocket._

"Thanks for letting me go, I guess," Diana called back. "And your cock wasn't that bad!" Caine turned back, saluted, and walked out of the warehouse, shortly followed by Diana.

_And it tortures slow_

_Never lets you go_

_Deals a crooked hand..._

**The song used was 'Out Of The Black' by Royal Blood. If you have any requests, let me know.**


	3. Do I Wanna Know?

Caine would never forget that day. Within five minutes, he'd gone from fucking Diana Ladris's brains out to her complimenting his cock. Okay, maybe that's normal, but on this occasion it was anal rape. He'd never admit why he'd stopped Drake. Maybe he had feelings for her, and maybe she liked him too. It was unlikely, but maybe.

_Have you got colour in your cheeks_

_Do you ever get that feel that you can't shift_

_The type that sticks around_

_Like summat in your teeth_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep_

_I've dreamt about you nearly_

_Every night this week._

For fucks sake, he didn't want to feel this way. But he did, so fuck it. He remembered how tight her ass was, and how perfectly curved her hips were, except that she wasn't just that, was she? No, he'd never felt this way before. And he wasn't going to tell anyone.

_How many secrets can you keep_

_'Cause there's this tune I found_

_That makes me think of you somehow_

_And I play it on repeat_

_Spilling drinks on my settee._

Caine decided to drink his troubles away. What did his parents have? He checked in the fridge.

"Fucking Jack Daniels?" he wondered aloud, being careful not to wake his parents. "It'll do," he added, stealing a bottle of the whiskey. He gulped it down so fast that he spilt it all on the couch. "Fuck!" he yelled, then immediately shushed himself. Wait, does Diana like him? Ah, shit, no. But maybe? No! Fuck!

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_But baby we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made_

_For saying the things that you can't say t__ommorow day._

Caine was teasing Diana. She could see it from a mile away. In a way, she was teasing him as well. She did that a lot. A hell of a lot. Whether it was revealing a strap of a bra, or a slight upskirt, she could find anyone's weakness. Caine Soren wasn't hard. Well he was, but in a different way. He's a sucker for tits. Yeah, people do have a reason for calling her a slut, but she refers to herself as a 'manipulative bitch who'll knock your lights out'. Sure, most people saw right through her, but sometimes it works. She began the memory playback, and remembered his cock entering her tight-ass asshole. She remembered how good it felt, and how she'd tried to hide it with screams of pain. As she remembered how rough he was, she tried to re-enact it with a thumb. Well, that went well, and Diana was feeling slightly less up for it after ejaculating twice. However, she still wet herself (not with piss) the next day in biology.

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when_

_You've had a few_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too_

_Busy being yours to fall for_

_Somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you._

The next night, Caine was feeling horny. Ah, shit, he couldn't get Diana out of his head. The only solution was to drink his problems away. Three bottles of Jack Daniels later, he was seriously thinking about calling Diana. Then he heard a knock at the door. Diana was behind it, and as she jumped into his arms, he immediately got a boner. Then she kissed him, with a hell of a lot of tongue.

"I'm so horny," she moaned.

"Really?" Caine asked. "Show me." As Diana slipped down her jeans, Caine noticed how wet her panties were. "Jayzus." He uttered it as if it was an actual word.

"Come on then!" Diana hurried Caine, taking off her top and bra. As she stood towards him, with nipples incredibly hard, his boner was about, what, seven inches? "Have you got the balls to go through with this?"

_Have you got the guts_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open_

_And if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

_So sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly on the cusp_

_Of tryi__ng to kiss you_

_But I don't know if you_

_Feel the same as I do_

_We could be together_

_If you wanted to._

They were now both fully naked, and Diana was climbing on top of Caine.

"Is this your first willing time?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"You lead then." As she started bouncing on top of him, he felt weird. "Wait," he stopped her. "This doesn't feel right."

"Maybe I should try riding? Or we could do missionary?"

"No," he said sternly. "It's not that. It feels like we shouldn't be doing this. Especially without a condom."

"Fine," she replied with a cold look in her eyes. "Have it your way." She descended him, and started getting dressed. As she left, Caine realised something.

"Wait!" he yelled out of the window. Diana looked up. "What happened to Merwin?" he asked.

"COULDN'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW!" she raged.

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when_

_You've had a few_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too_

_Busy being yours to fall for_

_Somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you._

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_But baby we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made_

_For saying the things that you can't say t__ommorow day._

Diana decided to go into town, go out drinking maybe. As she approached the club, a guy stopped her.

"Do you want any pills, hoe?" the pimpy sort of guy asked her. Diana shrugged.

"Sure," she replied. "What harm can it do?"

"You could end up like me," said a voice, just on the other side of the road. Diana walked across the road, and sitting there, smoking some weed, was Drake Merwin.

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when_

_You've had a few_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too_

_Busy being yours to fall for_

_Somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you._

"Fuck it!" Caine yelled, smashing his bottle of Jack Daniels on the cobblestone. Again, after another close call, his sex list still remained at nine. Oh, no. He wasn't just after Diana for her looks, or her brains. She was the magic number. Magic number ten.

_Crawling back to you._

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_But baby we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made_

_For saying the things that you can't say t__ommorow day._

_Do I wanna know_

_Too busy being yours to fall_

_Sad to see you go_

_Ever thought of calling, darling_

_Do I wanna know_

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

**The song used was "Do I Wanna Know?" by the greatest musical act to grace this planet, Arctic Monkeys.**


	4. Are You In Love With A Notion?

Caine was in love. At least he thought he was. He was pretty sure it wasn't just lust. If it was, he would've fucked Diana's brains out when she gave him the chance.

"Ahh, fuck," Caine said to himself. "She'll never give me that opportunity again. Well, at least I got to see her tits." Talking to yourself, the first sign of madness. "Maybe my parents got something new?" He opened the fridge. "Jack Daniels... Too, erm, whisky. Stella... Nah, not hard enough. Wallbanger... My parents have wheat beer?" He gave up and pulled out everything.

_Run away_

_From this godforsaken place and_

_Hide away_

_From everybody's prying face_

_You told Deborah_

_That he is the one_

_You're going to quit Debenhams_

_Elope and get married in the sun._

He pulled out a bowl. An actual bowl. He poured all three liquids in and downed the mixture. He drunkenly decided to go out. About a mile away from the bar known as "Mofos", he passed out.

_Have you really thought this through_

_Is he really the one for you?_

"Yeah," Drake said to a startled Diana. "I'm alive. And don't think you're getting high on my watch."

"But you are." Diana pointed to the rolled up weed.

"Yeah, but you could turn out like me," Drake pointed out. "And we don't want that, do we?"

"Good point," Diana mumbled. "But at least let me get drunk." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up. "But if you get drunk, don't try to shag me. At least if I'm not."

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all_

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all._

As Caine woke up in the middle of the road, he realised he had made a mistake. Yeah, he had gone out to get over Diana, get some shots, shag some girls. Something was missing. He didn't feel right. He felt like he was kind of, like, dead. No-one was speaking to him. He didn't feel within reach. And time was going by very, very, very..._  
_

_You linger on_

_A feeling that you can't quite put your finger on_

_Reminiscent of a summer on the Isle of Wight_

_But you think that it's too late_

_To back out at this stage_

_You need to emancipate_

_Step back and disengage._

"Just one more, Ladris!" Drake was urging Diana to have another suicide shot.

"Fine, fuck it," Diana fell to peer pressure. "But this is the last one!" She took a shot of tequila and downed it. Then, she snorted some salt. Finally, she grabbed two limes, and squeezed the juices into her eyes. After this, she was well and truly wasted. "Merwin, can I say something?"

"You just did, so probably yes." Diana wasn't the only one who'd had some suicide shots.

"Okay then, can I do something?" Diana was switching on the tease button.

"Well, that depends what it is." Diana smiles and moved under the table. She undid Drake's belt, and started to suck. Drake looked like a nutter, sitting there and moaning. The table was quite a large one, they could both fit under. A now naked Diana slid on top of Drake, and started bouncing up and down. About ten minutes later, a figure burst through the door

"What can I do for you..." The bartender was flung against the wall.

"Caine..." Diana whispered, now covered with Drake's spunk.

"I'm Drake!" Drake laughed. Then he spotted Caine. And Caine spotted him.

"You've got two choices." Caine said. "Either give me some of the good stuff, or I pound your face in." Drake remembered the cigarette that he keeps in his ass.

"Sure," Drake said. He pulled out one of the shit-covered cigarettes. "Pleasure doing business." He smiled and walked out.

_Have you really thought this through_

_Is he really the one for you?_

Caine smiled and went into the bathroom. A naked Diana took this opportunity to escape. As she went out, she spotted Drake, sitting where she found him. Smoking ACTUAL weed.

"Are you really going to throw your life away?" Diana asked, sitting down next to him. Drake gave a sort of laugh.

"What life?" he asked her. "Name one reason why I should live!" Diana didn't say anything. She just kissed him.

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all_

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all._

Caine came out of the bathroom with shit on his nose. He was pretty pissed.

"What did I do?" he asked himself. "Oh, yeah." He recalled the events of the day before. "No brownie points for saving her ass?" The question was directed at no-one in particular. However, in his head, a voice replied.

"No brownie points for trying to take advantage." Was he doing that? He didn't know. This whole thing was the most confusing thing he'd ever heard of, let alone been involved in.

_I don't know_

_If he'd stay or if he'd be on his_

_Pedalo_

_Cramping from the frantic pace_

_You told Allison next door_

_That all your dreams were made_

_But then your home screen flashed some more_

_He never was one for serenade_

_Have you really thought this through_

_Is he really the one_

_Really the one?_

Diana sat at home, dreading the next day at school. Drake. Caine. Drake. Caine. Who's was it?

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all_

_Why are you so in love with_

_Why are you so in love with a notion_

_It doesn't do you any good_

_It doesn't do you any good at all._

**The song used was "Are You In Love With A Notion?" by Courteeners. Some of this chapter is based of The Inbetweeners Movie and The Gig And The Girlfriend. I want no PMs asking what "it" is, 'cause it's pretty obvious.**


	5. This Charming Man

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, and not very M-rated.**

_Punctured bicycle_

_On a hillside desolate_

_Will nature make a man of me yet?_

Drake had came. He had came inside Diana. He hoped he hadn't impregnated her. Everyone hoped he hadn't impregnated her. He needed to make sure it didn't happen. At all costs.

_When in this charming car_

_This charming man._

Caine had a habit for pre-ejaculating. He'd done it quite a lot. He'd done it to Diana within two minutes. If he'd got her pregnant, he'd kill himself. Literally. He just couldn't be a dad. He was fourteen, for fucks sake! He'd also grown to despise Jack Daniels. However, he still always took tequila shots. He'd become an alcoholic.

_Why pamper life's complexities_

_When the leather runs smooth on the passenger seat?_

Diana didn't care what it turned out to be. Boy, girl, it was hers. She was going to care for it. She was fourteen, and her parents would surely question the sudden growth of weight. Then they'd realise she's pregnant. Then they'll realise she had sex. Then they'll realise that their daughter's a complete slut. Diana tried to shrug it off, and got changed for school.

_I would go out tonight_

_But I haven't got a stitch to wear_

_This man said it's gruesome_

_That someone so handsome should care._

Diana met up with Drake on the way there.

"Morning, slut." The usual cold reception from Drake.

"Merwin." Diana tried to hide her shock. She thought last night had-

"Last night meant nothing." He practically read her mind. Then he swung a punch that left her out cold.

_A jumped up pantry boy_

_Who never knew his place_

_He said "return the rings"_

_He knows so much about these things_

_He knows so much about these things._

Drake dragged Diana's unconscious body into an alley. He started working on the stomach with an iron bar.

"How you like that, slut?" he cackled. Then he felt a pain in his own stomach. He looked down and saw a Swiss Army knife embedded in his stomach. "Huh?"

_I would go out tonight_

_But I haven't got a stitch to wear_

_This man said it's gruesome_

_That someone so handsome should care._

Drake got tackled to the floor. Caine mounted him, and hit him with a bunch of hammer fists. He hit one last blow and broke Drake's nose.

_This charming man_

_This charming man._

"What did I tell you? Fuck off, was it?" Caine demanded.

"No, it was rape this bitch." Caine raked Drake's eyes.

_A jumped up pantry boy_

_Who never knew his place_

_He said "return the rings"._

"Wrong answer." Caine stood up and started stomping and kicking. It was then when a Native American girl walked into the alley, smoking a cigarette.

"Well then," she said cooly. "What have we got here?"

_He knows so much about this place_

_He knows so much about this place_

_He knows so much about this place._

**The song used was "This Charming Man" by The Smiths.**


	6. Give Up

**A/N: Yeah, I know Coates is a boarding school, but here, it isn't. Ok? Thanks to Nobody has no body for support and suggestions.**

_People call me superstitious_

_Well they'd better watch their tongue_

_This one is so malicious_

_Got me on the hit and run_

Caine stared at the girl. For a bit too long.

"Who the fuck are you looking at?" she demanded.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you," Caine murmured and extended a hand. "Caine Soren." The girl snorted.

"Lana Lazar. So, who's side are you on?" she said, indicating to Diana and Drake on the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure," Caine said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'll show you," Lana replied. "But you need to tell me: are you going to take any one of them to the hospital?"

"The girl," Caine said, pointing to Diana. Lana snorted again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Those dickheads won't be able to fix this. Luckily for you, I know someone who can." Caine's eyes lit up when he heard this.

"Really?"

"It'll cost you." Lana beckoned for Caine to come closer.

_Mirrors and suicide_

_It's got me terrified_

_Shock horror deep inside_

_Intuition never lies_

_You always get what you want_

_Just by strutting your stuff_

Caine had snuck some weed out of Drake's pocket.

"Here you go," he said, handing it out to Lana. Lana took it, rolled it up and slipped it into her back pocket. "Now, heal Diana."

"Ok, fine." Lana put her hands on Diana's waist, and slowly, Diana's wounds slowly started to disappear. Caine's eyes widened.

"I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!" he yelled, punching the air. This woke Diana up.

"Caine?" she asked, blinded by the light of the sun.

"Yeah?" Caine said, calming down slightly.

"Who the fuck is this?"

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control_

_Give up_

_Give up tainting my soul_

_Give up_

_You stand so tall_

_You come and take it all_

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control_

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in Caine's house. Lana had told them everything, how she discovered her power, why she'd left home, why she'd been passing by.

"It all leads back to a bottle of vodka. Story time's over." Diana was listening intently. Caine was drinking some Jack Daniel's.

"I actually think I like this stuff," he said, taking another swig.

"Erm, Lana?" Diana piped up. "Can I talk to Caine in private?" Lana nodded and left the room. Diana took a deep breath.

"Caine. I'm pregnant." Caine spewed his drink all over the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He went absolutely mental. He destroyed everything in sight. He even struck Diana. Diana ran out in tears.

_Saw you in a magazine and I read your double spread_

_What does the future hold_

_Well you'd better keep your head_

_People talking through my mind_

_Strike it down, losing time_

_Under pressure so unwind_

_Catch you some other time_

Lana walked back in.

"Sometimes bad shit happens..." she began to say.

"I don't want your fucking sympathy," he spat. "I just want you." Lana froze.

"Wha?" And then he was on her.

_You always get what you want_

_Just by strutting your stuff_

"Lana?" Caine said, coming up for air.

"Shut the fuck up." She pushed his head back to where it should be. He wasn't even fucking trying, he was just licking the clit. So she pushed him further in.

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control_

_Give up_

_Give up tainting my soul_

_Give up_

_You stand so tall_

_You come and take it all_

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control_

As soon as he started massaging the vag, Lana started to moan. Now the effects of weed and whiskey were starting to get into motion.

"Keep, it coming, Caine." He smirked and rubbed the clit. Then he inserted a finger. Then Lana pushed him away. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

_You're pretty, good looking_

_But I'm looking for a way out_

_You're pretty, good looking_

_But I'm looking for a way out_

_You're pretty, good looking_

_But I'm looking for a way out, out, out_

_So you should give it up_

"The fuck?" Caine said. "You lured me here!" Then they looked at the empty bottles of Jack Daniel's, the joint that was in Lana's mouth.

"Oh, shit," they said simultaneously. Then they fought, biting and scratching and screeching. Lana came out on top.

"Don't. Ever. Come. Within. Five. Fucking. Miles. Of. Me. Again," she snapped. "Understand?" Caine nodded his head. Then he slapped her ass and ran. For his fucking life.

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control_

_Give up_

_Give up tainting my soul_

_Give up_

_You stand so tall_

_You come and take it all_

_Give up_

_Come on and give up control._


	7. CoCo Part I

**A/N: You have no idea how much I wanted to do this again. But I'm back. Honestly, with this chapter, I felt so tempted to call it "CoCAINE" as it focuses on Caine drinking, smoking and snorting his problems away. There is no smut apart from one part which is over quite quickly. However, it contains hard drug use, strong language, adult situations/sex references and a guy who's seriously mentally fucked up. During the song there is a few derogatory terms for blacks, but I am not a racist. They are part of the song, and to keep it authentic, the words will not be erased.**

Caine didn't want to speak to anyone. Not that dickhead Drake, not that knocked up slut Diana, and definitely not that absolute cunt Lana. Caine glanced up at the ceiling, and realises that there's a pattern between Lana, Diana and Drake. They're all manipulative.

"Well fuck that," he thought aloud. "They can all go fuck each other." He smirked to himself when he realised that with these three, that was quite possible. Fact is, if Diana doesn't get an abortion, then serious shit will go down. Luckily for him, he had contacted someone who could help him out. Not a prostitute, but indeed a-

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I got it for the low, low,_

_I'm in love with the coco_

Caine heard the doorbell ring, and sprinted to the door. As he opened it, there was a guy, a skinhead with expensive clothing that there was no way he could afford with an honest job, with four different boxes.

"What have you got for me?" Caine asked eagerly, his eyes glinting. The guy looked Caine up and down with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I don't know man, you seem a bit too young." This was probably the most sensible thing the dealer had ever said in his life. But Caine was having none of it. He raises his hand and the dealer rose off the ground. This may have been painless, but it seriously freaked the dealer out. "Okay man, put me down and I'll tell you!" Caine put him down and pointed to the box on the left.

"That?"

"Weed." The dealer still seemed uncomfortable. Caine pointed to the next one.

"That?" Caine asked. The dealer sighed.

"If I'd have known that you were going to be this much of a mess, I would have brought some E, but that's horse." Caine ignored the "mess" comment and eagerly pointed to the next one.

"That?"

"Is rock crack, my friend." The dealer held his fingers up to his mouth. "You smoke it."

"I know what you do!" Caine snapped. "Don't treat me like I'm a fucking imbecile!" After calming down, he motioned to the last box. "Please tell me that that's..." The dealer nodded.

"Yes it is. 100% pure co-"

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I got it for the low, low,_

_I'm in love with the coco_

"And how much is it all?" Caine asked.

"Look man," the dealer held his hands up. "In reality, this would amount to a couple of grand, but since you really need this, and you're clearly capable of killing me, it's on me." Caine grinned.

"Thanks man."

"And one more thing..." The dealer took a flask filled with a green liquid and put it in the cocaine box. "Absinthe. Gets rid of the depression and you get visited by a very nice green fairy. Later dude." As soon as he left, Caine got to work.

_Hit my plug, that's my cholo,_

_Cause he got it for the low, low,_

_If you snitching I go loco,_

_Hit you with that treinta ocho_

Caine rolled everything up, put everything into lines, made everything "legitimately smokable", and now he was ready to have some fun.

"I feel like Mr Maker..." he chuckled to himself. "Except on steroids. Yeah, Mr Maker on steroids." He lit the first homemade marijuana cigarette at took it in. He giggled. "And now I'm Mr Maker on steroids on pot." He tried to raise his wrist to look at his watch, but he wasn't wearing one. He wasn't aware of that though. "I can't read this... I'm sure I've got time to kill though."

_Niggas thinking that I'm solo,_

_50 deep, they're like "oh no",_

_Heard the feds taking photos,_

_I know nothing fuck the popo_

An hour later, and Caine had finished the dope, the smack and the crack. He had the munchies, so he had to go to get some food. And drinks. And drinks. And drinks. And food. So, he stored the coke in little bags, took the straws with him, put the absinthe in his pocket and hit the town.

Looked like a normal Friday night in the club. People in their early twenties getting pissed... But not one getting high.

"Time for Mr Maker to fix that," Caine murmured with a mischievous grin.

_Baking soda, I got baking soda,_

_Baking soda, I got baking soda,_

_Whip it through the glass nigga,_

_I'm blowing money fast nigga_

He approached the DJ, who was sexy, probably a few years older than Caine. He made a "psst" sound in her ear and showed her the bags of cocaine. "I'll exchange ten bags for your number and a fuck." The girl seemed to like the deal, as she nodded, and pushed her clothed rear against Caine's clothed cock.

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I got it for the low, low,_

_I'm in love with the coco_

The girl took the bags, kept one for herself and threw the rest onto the dance floor. She then leaned back over her shoulder and kissed Caine.

"This isn't part of the deal," she said seductively. Caine grinned incredulously and groped her breast. She moaned and started feeling his cock through his jeans. This brought up a moan from Caine. He kissed her again and slipped his tongue in. The two tongue wrestled for a while and eventually Caine couldn't take it anymore. He slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her bare breasts.

"No bra," he thought. "Awesome." Then he had an idea.

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I'm in love with the coco,_

_I got it for the low, low,_

_I'm in love with the coco_

He took the girl to the toilets, and they locked themselves in. She took her shirt off to reveal her Ds. Caine kissed them and nibbled her nipples a couple of times, before taking out one of the bags of cocaine. He sprinkled it over her breasts and snorted it, without one of his straws. There was only one thing left to do. He took out the green liquid...

**So that concludes part one! It was nice to do a chapter that didn't contain one vagina. Although that enabled us to explore Caine's other urges. This story is intriguing to me because there is no true protagonist. Maybe I should introduce one. An OC maybe? Review and PM for suggestions.**

**NEXT TIME: We find out what Diana has been up to, and then what Drake has been doing.**

**SONG: CoCo by O.T. Genasis **


End file.
